Amendment
by VanossWriting
Summary: Zofia decides that today is the day she reconciles with her sister. With everything that has happened in her life in recent times, she hopes that Ela can make amends.
1. Amendment

Bright light blinds me for a second. My eyes adjust to the hallway. How long have my eyes been shut? I sigh heavily as I look upon the door. On the other side is a loose end that refuses to be tied. My sister, Ela. I look down at my attire; jeans and a t-shirt. Not the most professional wearing to an event like this, but I feel that if I don't do it now, I'll never do it. I slowly raise my hand to knock on the door. My hand is shaking, probably out of nervousness. Without thinking, it's as if my hand knocks on the door on its own. My arm flicks back to my side. I grit my teeth together.

I cup my hand with the other behind my back. My legs stand parallel to my shoulders. The door creaks open, and I look to see the green-haired girl known as my sister, still wearing her gear. She stares at me for a second, confused.

"Hey." I said a little louder than I usually speak. She squinted and started to close the door. I threw my arm forward, pressing my palm on the door, keeping it open. "Please."

"Why should I talk to you?"

"I'm your sister."

"Oh?" She opens the door slightly, "I thought you were a mute. A robot who tried to be my sister." I frown. Here we go again.

"At least I tried!" I raise my arm to... point or something. I quickly lower it. "I understand that I wasn't the best. I know I could've been better. That's why I'm here."

"You want to apologize?"

"Didn't I already? So many times, Elżbieta, hav-"

"Don't call me that!" She swings her door wide open, momentarily catching me off guard. Her shout stings my eardrums... and my heart. I shut my eyes tight in response, and I reluctantly open them to see that she's still there.

"Ela." I reach my hand out to her, as a bridge. It's a door that leads to a better relationship between us, and she is the key. "I just want to start over. With my new child and... dad," I feel tears forming in my eyes, "I want to put the past between us. I want to move on, but I can't do it without you."

She seems surprised at how much I've spoken. Her fingers scale the door until falling to her side. Her eyes gently close as her head falls back.

" _Cholera_." She whispers.

"What was that?" I hear a voice down the hall say. I turn and see Rook peeking out of his doorway. It must've been a while since he last shaved.

"She said 'damn it', Julien." I glared at him.

"Okay, That makes much more sense."

"Wait, have you-" He quickly slams his door. I roll my eyes and turn to Ela. She's smiling now, which I assume is about Julien. Her smile fades as she grabs my hand and pulls me inside. I look around a bit before turning around. She presses her forehead against the door.

" _Kurwa_!" She whips around to me. She clenches one fist. "I don't know what to say." Her voice breaks. It shatters my soul when she cries. I gain the courage to pull her in for a hug. My lungs practically empty as she embraces me with everything she has. I feel her tears collecting on my skin.

I start crying too. Not as much as Ela, though. Who knows how much she's been building up? Her cries tear my heart apart.

"I'm so sorry!" Her voice is muffled as she talks into the fabric of my shirt, sniffling and hiccuping in breaks, "I was so focused on being mad at you... and being mad at _tata_... that I... I... forgot about little Marzanna." A tear slides down my cheek.

After a while, she pulls away, her trembling hands interlocking with mine. Her eyes, puffy and red, contrast with her green hair. I can see a little patch of brown on the top of her head, where the dye ends.

"I admit, our childhood wasn't conventional, and _tata_ felt you were the better child." I don't take my eyes off of her. She wipes her eyes. "But I want to be a good influence on Marza. Not this little... _suka_ who resents her own sister without good reason. But a changed woman." Hope fills her eyes, and I manage to adorn my face with a smile.

"So... are we good?"

"I think so." She smiles too.

"You think so?" I ask jokingly. She chuckles.

"I know so." She hugs me again, lighter this time. I close my eyes and hold her. I feel something slip out of my pocket. She releases her grip from me and reveals my phone in her hand. "Okay, being a better sister starts now." I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Give me my phone." I slowly approach her as she backs away. I see that she's going to the door. "Oh, no you don't!" She opens the door and runs. I run after her down the hallway as she laughs with every step.

Eventually, we get to the mess hall. I stop to catch my breath. I look up at Ela, who stopped right at the doorway. The door opens, and Twitch emerges. We both look at her, and she seems to notice Ela's eyes, which are still puffy.

"Ela! What happened? Are you okay?" She grabs her by the shoulders. She looks at me. "Did Zofia hurt you?"

"No. She just wants her phone back." She waves my phone in the air. I stand upright.

"But your eyes, they-"

"I know. It's..." she looks at me.

"Complicated." I finish for her. Emmanuelle lets go of Ela and backs away.

"Okay. Just know that you two can talk to me if you're having issues." She points at us before walking away. I smirk at Ela, and she laughs.

"Issues? We don't have issues."

"I know, right? Now hand over the phone."

"I don't think so." She goes to the door.

"But, I _do_ think so." I follow her. She laughs again and enters the mess hall. She spots Lesion and runs to him.

"Hold this, will you? Dzięki." She slips my phone onto the table next to his tray of food before running off, giggling on the way. I come up to him. He seems confused as he inspects the phone. He looks at me and chuckles.

"I believe this is yours." He hands it to me. I take it.

"Thanks, Liu." I sit down.

"What was that about?" He takes a bite of food.

"Oh," I sigh, "she's just working on being a better sister."


	2. Analysis

Valkyrie sat back in her chair after watching what unfolded. She turned around to Ash, Caveira, and Hibana.

"Okay, that was..." Meghan started, waiting for responses.

"Cute. I'm glad they made up." Ash stated without any specific emotion. "Taina, are you crying?"

"No, shut up, _puta_!" Caveira shouted, hiding her face. Meghan laughed. They turned to Hibana.

"I don't know," Yumiko shrugged, "it seemed kinda quick. A little suspicious, if you ask me."

"Well, this was the first time she mentioned her daughter."

"You keep record of these, Meghan?" Ash questioned, removing her shades.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's none of your business. Or, do you like Ela?" Eliza raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that why you have a camera in her room?" Meghan's face turned a shade of deep red.

"I... I... I don't know." She stuttered. Hibana laughed and Ash slipped her shades back on. "You never know! Maybe I have cameras in everyone's room!"

"Let's find out." Hibana scurried over to the computer and went to the next camera. She backed away when it displayed a shower cubicle. "Is that-"

"NOTHING! YOU SAW NOTHING!" Meghan shouted as she rapidly turned off her computer.

"Okay, I knew you were gonna do shit like this the second you joined Rainbow. I'm just surprised it took us this long to find out." Ash said, smiling at Valkyrie. She blushed harder. They all got up and left except for Meghan. She went to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen for them to be gone. Then she ran to her chair.

"Thank God they only saw the cameras." She whispered and sighed in relief as her mouse cursor hovered over a folder entitled 'Shower Adventures'.


End file.
